


Tease

by Sabirahn



Series: One More Phrase [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabirahn/pseuds/Sabirahn
Summary: This is what I hope would happen at the beginning of season 2.Sam and Becca talk about Grizz.Grizz gets home from the expedition - REUNION! They talk - and do other stuff ;-)
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Series: One More Phrase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> The steamy part starts about halfway trough ;-)  
> And can also be found in my other story, "How do you say ...", which is about Sam and Grizz's first night together.
> 
> When Sam or Becca are talking, you can always assume that they sign along. Grizz usually just throws in the occasional sign he already knows.

Sam was sitting at Becca’s bedside in the hospital room, watching Eden sleep on her mother’s arm. His head was resting on his hand, his elbow propped up on the bed. The other hand was resting on the newborn infant. His mind was somewhere else, though.

Becca tapped on his shoulder to make him look up. “What’s the matter, Sam? Why do you look so sad?” 

Sam immediately felt guilty. So much for a good poker face. “It’s nothing,” he signed. 

Becca raised her eyebrows at him, not buying it. 

“I’m just lost in thought,” he spoke in his signature low voice, signing along. 

“Well, what are you thinking about?” 

Sam sighed. “I want to talk to you about something, but now is not the time. Maybe when we’re home …” 

Becca was not having it. “Sam,” she said, shifting carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping baby on her arm, but still be able to look at Sam better. “Just tell me. Not finding out for another few days after that teaser you just put on me is gonna be worse than anything you could tell me.”

Sam hesitated, not being sure about the truth of Becca’s last statement at all. He looked at her – and knew there was no point in trying to hide what was bothering him. He knew just how stubborn Becca could be.

“Okay,” he conceded, pausing to think. “Do you remember when we first got stuck here and I told you about my worries about never being able to find someone to love?”

Becca nodded, giving him an encouraging look to continue.

“Well … it turns out I was wrong.” Sam couldn’t suppress a small smile.

Becca’s eyes went wide. “Wait – WHAT?” The baby on her arm gave a start and Becca remembered to be quiet. “Sam!” she whisper-shouted, “Tell me everything!” She looked every bit the over-excited teenager, not the serene new mother she was supposed to be.

Sam was very relieved by her reaction and felt encouraged to go on, feeling like he was talking to his best friend again, as opposed to someone he owed something to and was about to disappoint.

“You know how I missed Thanksgiving dinner? Well, I spent the day with Grizz. At least part of the night too, actually,” he added, not being able to suppress a grin and blushing slightly.

“Shut up,” Becca cried, slapping her free palm on her thigh, looking at him incredulously, her mouth open, a big smile on her lips. Eden opened her eyes and stared at her for a moment, causing Becca to cringe guiltily and shush her back to sleep. 

“Shut up,” she said to Sam again, more quietly this time. “Grizz? Really? You have to tell me everything right now!”

Sam giggled, so happy about his friend’s obvious support. He told her about how Grizz approached him in the library on Thanksgiving, them spending the whole day together, just talking and, well, eventually ending up in Grizz’s bedroom.

“He tried to learn Sign for you? Oh my god, that is so sweet! Oh Sam, he must really like you! But wait, did you guys have sex?!” Becca was rambling, but this last question had her focused again, almost like she suddenly realized that that is what might have happened, when two people who liked each other ended up in a bedroom together.

“Well,” Sam blushed and looked down at his hands, smiling. “It certainly was some form of that …”

Becca just caught herself in time, so as not to wake up Eden again. She just squealed quietly. “Sam, you little slut! Sleeping with someone on the first date!”

Sam laughed. “Well, not exactly … Anyway,” he continued hastily, when he saw that Becca was about to ask for details, “I really like him, Becca. And I think he likes me, too.” He suddenly felt guilty again.

Becca’s eyes went soft, and she smiled at Sam with so much love and joy. “Sam, that’s amazing. I’m so happy for you! But why do you look sad again, now?”

Sam looked down at Eden, not quite sure how to say this next part.

Becca caught up on her own, though. “Oh,” she murmured. “Oh. That’s why he looked so upset when he saw us in the hospital together and asked if this was your baby. Sam, what did you tell him?”

“Nothing. Well, I told him that we just slept together once, because I was lonely, but that there was only friendship between us. And that I promised to be there for you and the baby.”

“Sam, you have to tell him the truth,” Becca said seriously.

“I want to. God, I wanted to so badly. He was really upset and we didn’t really separate on good terms when he left for the expedition. At least I don’t think so. I’m not sure. He said, he would see me soon …” Sam trailed off, somehow hoping that Becca would be able to give him some reassurance. She just smiled at him compassionately, though, so he continued. “But I didn’t wanna break your trust and I don’t wanna break my promise. I want to be Eden’s dad.”

“But Sam,” Becca sighed, looking at him like she was talking to someone not exactly quick-witted. “You know that even if you are Eden’s dad that doesn’t mean that you can’t have your own life, too. It’s gonna be tough at first, sure. But there are gonna be times when the two of us can manage on our own. And I’m sure Kelly will be there to help out, too, maybe even some of the others. So, if Grizz is not bothered by the mere fact that you have a baby to look after, even if she’s not biologically yours, then I see no problem here.”

Sam still looked unsure, but was feeling definitely better than just a minute before. “Thank you, Becca. I’m gonna talk to him when he gets back.” He swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling over. If he gets back, he thought, his heart aching.

“Oh Sam,” Becca whispered, reaching across her body and her baby to squeeze his hand. “It’ll be okay. And I’m sure he’s fine!” Short pause. “And now dish about the sex!”

Sam laughed and was saved by Gordie, who just walked in to tell them that the expedition party had arrived back and that they had actually found land to farm.

********

Grizz went home after the debacle with Allie and Will at the town square. He didn’t know yet what he was going to do about all that, but for now, he just needed a shower, badly. He figured that his house was going to be empty of other people, and that suited him just fine.

While he let the hot water run over his dirt caked face and body, he tried to think about nothing but how good this felt. He didn’t succeed. At first, he was angry about what he had just witnessed and wondered how on earth Luke was gonna explain that. But soon, other thoughts kept sneaking into the front of his mind. Thoughts of a more longing, although nervous nature. Grizz was anxious to see Sam. 

He finished up in the shower, dried himself off and went back to his room to put on some clean clothes. Then he left the house to try and find Sam.

He stopped abruptly after pulling the front door shut behind him. There he was, standing right in front of him, just about to turn from the sidewalk toward Grizz’s house. Sam.

They stared at each other for what felt like way too long, not moving. Then Sam broke into a run, and Grizz met him in his front yard. They hugged desperately, like they were afraid the other might slip away again if they let loose. The hug soon turned into a kiss, urgent and longing. Neither of them cared who might see them, standing there, out in the open, tightly wrapped around each other.

They kissed hungrily, pulling each other close, not noticing the few stray people that walked by, raising their eyebrows at the pair. Eventually, Grizz pulled back, cupping Sam’s face with both his hands. “Do you wanna come inside?” he asked, trying to sign along, suddenly shy.

Sam nodded, somehow a little sobered up. Talk time, he thought. 

Grizz took the shorter boy’s hand and led him to the front door. As he pushed it open, he dropped Sam’s hand. They went up the stairs in silence and entered Grizz’s room. 

Grizz just stood there for a second, his back turned to the door, taking a deep breath. When he turned around, he found Sam standing by the door, 5 feet away, watching him. He had closed the door behind himself.

They both looked at each other, eyes darting from the other’s eyes to his lips and back. All Grizz wanted was to just jump the boy in front of him, to continue what they had started in the front yard. But he knew that they needed to talk. They had not exactly left things at simple – or clear – terms. He was not sure at all, though, if his brain would prevail over his desire right now.

After a few seconds, Sam looked down, breaking the spell. When he looked up again, a second later, his gaze had changed from one of lust to one of sadness, and insecurity. “I missed you,” he spoke in his low voice.

Grizz couldn’t keep his eyes from welling up. He swallowed hard. “Yeah …,” he breathed. He turned, then, and went to sit on his bed, gesturing for Sam to follow him. He pulled up one leg, so he could turn to look at Sam properly, once he sat beside him. Sam’s body was turned towards Grizz, a safe distance between them. He looked at him intently. 

“Listen, Sam,” Grizz began, immediately regretting the choice of words, but he kept going. “I had a lot of time to think out there in the woods. I guess I just … uhm … I don’t wanna wake up one day and discover that I have not lived.”

Sam smiled briefly, recognizing the quote from “Walden”. He looked at Grizz, wondering where he might be going with this.

Grizz hesitated. He had imagined this conversation over and over again, but now that he was in the moment, he wasn’t sure if the words he had planned to say were the right ones. He decided to just dive in head first. “I really like you, Sam. And I wanna believe you when you say that you and Becca are just friends. But you have to understand me, too, for finding that not so very easy, considering that she is carrying your baby.”

Sam tried to interject at this point, but Grizz cut him off.

“Wait, please, let me just finish this. Like I said, I wanna believe you. So, if you are really sure about your feelings towards Becca, and she is about hers as well, I wanna do this.” He gestured between the two of them. “I wanna be in a relationship with you. I can even help you taking care of the baby. Maybe I can be uncle Grizz, if Becca will let me. If you want me …,” he trailed off, suddenly self-conscious. He was assuming a lot, here.

Sam was barely able to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling over. Where to start answering that? He decided on the most important part. “I do,” he whispered, looking firmly into Grizz’s eyes. “I want you.”

Grizz sighed, running a hand through his hair. Relieve washed over him and his shoulders relaxed. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“And you really don’t have to worry about Becca,” Sam continued. “We’re best friends. And I actually talked to her about you before I came here.”

Grizz raised his eyebrows in surprise at that but didn’t say anything, so Sam continued.

“She’s really happy for me, for us. Excited, actually.” Sam laughed a little at the memory. Then he took a deep breath. “And she also told me to tell you the truth about Eden.”

“Eden?” Grizz asked, confused.

“Oh, shit!” Sam slapped his palm to his forehead. “Becca had the baby! Eden, her name is Eden. It’s a girl,” he added unnecessarily. 

Grizz’s eyes widened. He didn’t really know what to think. “Wow. Wow, Sam, congratulations. You have a daughter … wow …”

“Yeah, she was born just last night, actually. But – what I was gonna say. She’s not mine. Not biologically, anyway.”

Grizz just looked at him, utterly confused.

“Becca had a one-night stand, she hasn’t even told me who the father is. She was so worried about all the questions that people were going to ask, so I offered to pretend to be the father. I thought it was going to be my only chance at a real family, and I was going to support her anyway, I mean, she’s my best friend in the world …” Sam wasn’t sure if he should explain more, as he carefully searched Grizz’s face for a reaction to what he had just heard.

Grizz rubbed his palms over his face. “Wow. So … you’re not a dad?”

“No, I am. I’m going to be Eden’s dad, no matter what. I promised Becca. And I want to. You have to see her, she’s amazing. A true miracle.” Sam smiled at the thought of the itty-bitty new human he witnessed coming into this world just hours ago. “And if you want to be a part of her life, too, that would be amazing! I’m sure Becca would be nothing but grateful. But … if you’d rather not … Well, then I’m sure we can figure something out, too. I want to be with you. We can make it work.” Sam hoped that he was sounding more convinced to Grizz than he actually felt.

Grizz was silent for a few seconds, processing. “That’s a really amazing thing you’re doing for Becca,” he finally said quietly. “I would love to meet her. Eden, I mean,” he clarified.

Sam smiled so wide he thought he might just burst with happiness. He desperately wanted to kiss Grizz, hug him tight, let him know just how happy he was at that moment. He scooted a little closer to him on the bed. “Please can I kiss you now?” he begged, his heart rate picking up the pace.

As if Grizz would ever say no to that. He closed the distance, maybe Sam could still see him nod to his question before their lips met. They kissed urgently and were soon pulling at each other’s sweatshirts.

“Wait, are you sure you have time for this now?” Grizz asked, pulling back.

Sam cursed internally. “Let me just text Becca,” he answered, pulling out his phone.

\-- “Hey Becca, still with Grizz. Are you girls OK? Do you need me to come back?” -- Sam

He waited for an answer impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor, staring at his phone. Grizz smiled at that and decided to take Sam’s mind off it for a minute. He took the other boy’s face between both his hands and kissed him gently. Sam sighed, leaning into the kiss. He couldn’t quite believe his good luck. They kissed slowly, really paying attention to what their lips and tongues were doing, until they got interrupted by the vibration of Sam’s phone all too soon.

\-- “All good here, she just nursed and is asleep again. I was actually just about to doze off, too, when you so rudely disturbed me. So don’t come back here for at least another hour. Hope you’re having fun ;-)” -- Becca

Sam grinned, shutting off the screen. He knew Becca didn’t expect an answer. “We have at least an hour,” he said to Grizz, a shy smile playing at his lips.

“Well, what are we going to do with that time?” Grizz replied, ginning mischievously. 

“Well, we could do some more talking,” Sam answered, playing dumb. “You could tell me about the expedition—” He wasn’t able to keep talking at that point, because his lips were suddenly otherwise occupied.

Grizz kissed him like it was going to be the last time. First slow, but intense, the kiss soon turned more heated, sloppier, hungry. Grizz kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, all the while kissing Sam like his life depended on it. He crawled over him, tipping him back until his head hit the pillow. 

Sam also kicked off his shoes before pulling Grizz’s body down onto his own, holding him in place with his legs around Grizz’s thighs and his arms around his neck. They were both panting by the time Grizz pulled away so Sam could read his lips. “I want to take off all your clothes,” he whispered, looking deep into Sam’s eyes, running his fingertips over his cheek and neck softly.

Sam shivered. He felt himself grow even harder than he already was. “Yes, please,” he breathed. 

Grizz lifted his weight off him, so Sam could sit up. Grizz sat across from him, taking his sweet time. He reached for the bottom of Sam’s sweatshirt and slipped his fingers underneath, trailing them over the soft skin lightly, leaving goosebumps. 

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. How could something this innocent be so damn exciting?? He opened his eyes again and found Grizz watching him. The taller boy touched his palms to Sam’s waist now, sliding them to his back, pulling him closer. They kissed again, slowly this time. 

Grizz soon broke away and finally lifted Sam’s sweatshirt over his head, taking the t-shirt underneath with it. He let it fall to the floor and crawled back over Sam, kissing him back onto the pillow. He was still taking his time, kissing him carefully, and soon left his lips to leave a trail of soft kisses down Sam’s jaw and neck, reaching his collarbone. Sam had tilted his head back, enjoying every second. 

Grizz’s kisses went further down Sam’s torso, passing his chest, ghosting over his ribs until they reached his abdomen. He paid special attention to the little indentations on the inside of his hip bones, and let his tongue run across the part between them, right above the hem of Sam’s pants, from one side to the other. Sam began to squirm and lifted his hips towards Grizz’s face. Grizz took the cue and unbuttoned and unzipped Sam’s pants. He slid them down just a little, to expose more skin that needed to be kissed. Sam growled impatiently, making Grizz smile. But he only went on to torture Sam for a few more seconds, then he grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers again, pulling them both down swiftly, freeing Sam’s erection from its restraint, and dropped them on the floor. 

After taking off Sam’s socks, Grizz sat at his feet, taking a good look at the gorgeous boy in his bed. He kneeled over Sam’s feet and put his hands on his shins. Moving his body along, Sam between his knees, he slid his hands up his legs, over his hip bones, stomach and chest until they went up his neck and finally reached his face. Grizz laid on Sam, his still-clothed erection pressed against Sam’s naked one. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, his right hand forming the sign in front of his face, making Sam blush. 

They kissed for a while, without haste, until Sam pulled back. “This doesn’t feel right,” he said. A look of shock on his face, Grizz moved to get off of him, but Sam held him close. “Why are you still dressed?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Grizz visibly relaxed, giving Sam a playful slap on the shoulder. He sat up, still on top of Sam. “Do you want to do that?” he asked, tugging at his shirt? 

“I think I’ll enjoy the show, thank you,” Sam smiled, his eyes sparkling, pushing himself up a bit and leaning back on the headboard, his arms behind his head. 

Grizz raised his eyebrows in surprise, strangely amused and turned on at the same time. “That’s how it is, huh? Okay then.” And with that, he got off the bed. He stood next to it and started rolling his hips, stripper-style. Sam grinned, his eyes already undressing the dark-haired young man. 

Grizz took hold of the hem of his sweater, pulling it up teasingly slowly. He finally pulled it over his head, but was still completely dressed, having left on his undershirt. He started the procedure again, this time revealing more and more skin, toned abs underneath. 

Sam wasn’t finding the show funny at all at this point. He was getting harder by the second, his impatience also growing. He stared at Grizz with lust-blown eyes; he wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that he was actually drooling. He couldn’t help himself; his hand wandered towards his erection and started stroking it slowly. 

Grizz smiled briefly and breathed in through his teeth, biting his bottom lip. His own erection grew rock-hard at the sight. It took a lot of restraint for him to not just rip off the rest of his clothes and join his partner on the bed again. Instead, he finally pulled off his undershirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid down his zipper slowly, his eyes darting back and forth between Sam’s face and the hand around his dick.

Sam was getting more and more aroused, his body moving slowly to the rhythm of his hand. His lips were slightly parted and he kept licking and biting them. His gaze was focused on what Grizz was about to reveal next.

Grizz pushed his pants and underwear over the roundness of his ass and let them drop to the floor, not bothering to be particularly slow or sexy any more. He took off his socks and climbed back on the bed, straddling Sam, who let go of his dick to put his arms around Grizz. He pulled him down off the headboard, so he was lying flat on the bed again. “You started without me,” he accused, giving him a few pecks on the lips. 

Sam smiled apologetically. “I assure you, you were essential to all of it.” 

They kissed again, starting off slowly, but not wasting any time now. Their kiss grew more passionate by the second, their hips grinding into each other, erection sliding along erection.

Suddenly Sam grabbed Grizz around the middle and flipped them over, so that he was on top. He gave him a quick kiss and then started kissing and nipping down his neck and torso rather quickly. When he reached his groin, he didn’t waste any time teasing Grizz, but went straight for his dick, grabbing it firmly and giving it a few tugs. Grizz moaned, eager for more.

Sam didn’t make him wait any longer; he lowered his head and took him into his mouth, just the tip at first, then slowly sliding down the length until he couldn’t go any deeper. He felt Grizz squirm under his touch and watched his abdomen rise and fall quickly. He looked up at his face, never releasing his delicious cock, bobbing his head up and down slowly. 

Grizz had his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the treatment. His mouth was slack, his breathing unsteady. He opened his eyes then, and they widened at the sight of Sam around his cock, looking at him. “Fuck,” he breathed, “I’m getting close.”

Sam hesitated for a second, then decided on something and picked up his pace, sucking hard on the tip of Grizz’s dick, then taking it inside again as far as it would go. His head was moving up and down quickly now and soon he felt Grizz tugging at his hair. He looked up at him, not slowing down in the slightest. “I’m almost there,” Grizz panted. Sam didn’t release him, though. Instead, he picked up the pace even more.

Grizz gave up, grabbing the sheets with both hands. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes again. “Sam,” he moaned. He couldn’t hold back any longer, but Sam was still wrapped tightly around him, the warmth and moisture of his mouth just … divine. 

Sam watched Grizz as he came into his mouth with a groaned curse on his lips, abs spasming and back arching. He swallowed, barely noticing the taste. He was so unbelievably turned on. He pulled back and placed a kiss on the tip of Grizz’s now not-so-hard-on, licking off the last drop of cum, before crawling over him to be face to face with the stunning boy beneath him. He dropped next to him, giving him time to come off his high. 

Grizz turned onto his side, looking at Sam. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said, his face still flushed.

“I know,” Sam replied. “I wanted to. You didn’t like it”?

“Hell, yeah, I liked it!” Grizz grinned sheepishly. “I liked all of it. That was amazing. Again …”

Sam smiled, satisfied with his handiwork. He planted a kiss on Grizz’s lips. “Happy to be of service.”

Grizz smiled, kissing Sam back. “Your turn,” he announced, dipping down and starting to kiss his way down Sam’s chest.

Sam rolled onto his back, sighing happily, feeling like he was floating on cloud nine.

Grizz was apparently in no rush. He nipped, kissed and licked his way across Sam’s chest, coming back to his neck every once in a while, making Sam practically steam with anticipation.

Sam didn’t want to seem impatient – even though he really was – so he let Grizz do what he did for a while. After a few minutes he couldn’t take it any longer. “Grizz, please,” he begged, putting his hands on the other boy’s shoulders and pushed down ever so gently.

Grizz smiled onto Sam’s chest while planting a kiss, and grabbed his erection firmly, slowly pushing his hand up and down. “Someone’s anxious,” he teased, lifting his head, so Sam could read his lips. “You’re a tease,” Sam accused, clearly mollified by the granted friction, though.

Grizz didn’t argue, but instead gave Sam a closed-mouth kiss on the lips before going straight down to his cock, no more distractions on the way. He tugged at it quickly a few times, before licking across his tip, tasting some precum.

Sam shivered. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, completely focused on the feeling of Grizz’s mouth on his tip … now around his tip … now sliding further and further down until he could feel the back of Grizz’s mouth against his tip. He opened his eyes again, watching Grizz, who wasn’t looking at him at the moment, but watched Sam’s cock disappear into and then reappear from his mouth. He still held it firmly in his hand, then took his mouth off it for a second to just look at it, continuing the movement with his hand instead. He licked across the tip again and then began sucking Sam off in earnest.

Sam quickly got to the point where he was sure he was being really loud, panting and moaning, squirming and bucking his hips. “I’m close,” he gasped, gripping Grizz’s hair with one hand, the other clawing into his shoulder. 

Grizz picked up the pace some more and looked at Sam, who was looking back, mouth slack, muscles all over his body tensed to the point of bursting. They were still looking into each other’s eyes when Sam orgasmed with a load moan. Hell, this was so unbelievably sexy, Grizz was already rock-hard again. He swallowed Sam’s cum and slowly pulled off of him. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sam quoted Grizz when they were lying face to face on their sides again, running their fingers gently over each other’s waists and backs. 

Grizz grinned bashfully. “If you’re brave enough, I’m brave enough,” he said. 

Sam tilted his head to the side, frowning. “Please don’t ever feel pressured into doing something you don’t want to do. I don’t expect you to do everything I do. And if you’re uncomfortable with anything I wanna do, please tell me. And I’ll do the same. Okay?”

“I didn’t feel pressured, don’t worry! More … encouraged. It’s just … I guess I’m just … new to this. And I get a little nervous with trying new things, apparently. But with you … you make me feel safe. I wanna try new things with you, I don’t want to hold back. So, I guess I’m just trying to say … It was hot. And it turned me on. And I’m gonna do it again.” He grinned mischievously at that last part. “If that’s OK with you, of course,” he added, placing a tiny kiss on Sam’s lips.

Relieved, Sam nodded. “It’s OK with me,” he smirked. “And yeah, that was hot!” He leaned in for another kiss.

After a few minutes of lazy kissing, Sam pulled back to continue their conversation. “So … speaking of trying new things … Have you ever thought about … you know. Doing more? Going further?”

Grizz didn’t bat an eye. Of course he had, duh. “Yes,” he breathed simply.

Feeling encouraged, Sam continued. “Okay, cool. So … do you wanna try it? With me?”

“Yes,” Grizz whispered again, his dick hardening again. “You don’t mean now, though, do you?” There it was again, his nervousness.

Sam laughed a little. “No. Well, yes, but no, we don’t have time now.”

“Right,” Grizz swallowed, weirdly relieved. “We’re gonna have to talk about the mechanics of … that … before, anyway. I mean, I have watched some porn, but still … It seems like there would be a lot to talk about beforehand.” He couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes anymore, looking at his collarbone instead, trailing his fingertips over it.

Sam smiled, placing his index finger underneath Grizz’s chin to make him look at him again. “We’ll do that. Maybe we can even watch some instructional porn together,” he smirked. “Now, do you wanna come and meet Eden?”

“Wow, buzzkill,” Grizz complained. 

Sam laughed at him and gave him a big kiss. “Come on,” he said, starting to sit up. He noticed Grizz’s semi-hard-on then and leaned down to kiss it. “We’ll be back for more, soon,” he told it. Then he got off the bed and started collecting their clothes, throwing Grizz’s towards him.

Grizz sighed, resigning, sat up and started to get dressed reluctantly. “Look who’s a tease, now,” he murmured, but Sam didn’t see.

Fully clothed again, they left the room together, walked downstairs and out of the house. They walked to the hospital hand in hand, not a care in the world as to who might see them and what people might think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, you'll make my day :-)


End file.
